darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Village (Swamp)
The Village (also called Tree Village, among other names) is a location in the Swamp biome. It is a very large complex of small rooms and houses, where a large amount of individuals used to live. A disaster - perhaps the combination of plagues and the isolation from the outside world (see below) - has lead to the death of most villagers, with the exception of the Cripple and those part of the Talking Tree. It can be very difficult to navigate inside the Village, with its claustrophobic and flooded environments adding to the danger posed by the creatures present there. Story When the Protagonist encounters the Cripple, it is revealed (through the initial dialogue and clicking the Gossip option) that the Village used to be the entry point to and from the outside world - and people regularly traveled through it. However, the Talking Tree grew on it, blocking the way out and isolating the swamp from the other areas. The Cripple then proceeds to beg the player to destroy the Tree's roots in the basement, claiming it cannot bear listening to its cries for one more night. Indeed, the Tree constantly emits a distorted mumbling of voices. However, it is revealed later on that the Road to Home only leads deeper into the woods, towards The Being. Notable Villagers Notable loot * A locked crate contains 2 Long Barrels, 8 Shotgun Shells, a Metal Pipe. The combination to unlock this crate can be found on the Lottery Ticket. * A Fabric can be found on a backpack nearby to a Shrine not far from the above well. * The house that has a fog of war can be unlocked with a Lockpick. Alternatively, the player can destroy the barricaded window or the locked door with a Melee Weapon or a Molotov Cocktail. This house contains a Shiny Stone and Flashlight. Opposite the house is a small room with a barricaded window. This small room contains a Flashlight and some random loots. * The house with a floral doormat can be unlocked with the Key on a Keyring. Inside, the house contains a series of Paintings from 1972 to 1979, Photo of a Woman with a Child and an Old Lady, Lantern and Shiny Stone. Near the house is a small house that contains a Destroyed Painting. * Near the Cripple's house there's another small house with a Monoculus and Red Chomper covered in Black Substance just outside. After dealing with the threat, one room contains a corpse with Pliers, and a wardrobe with another Fabric. * The locked house with the words "thieves" on the floor has an Axe Blade and A Photo of Three Boys. * Near the two campfires at the Cripple's house is a rubble which can be dug with a Shovel. After removing the rubble, the player can access another house with the word thieves on the floor, which contains a Fabric and a Map. * Among the houses by the Talking Tree, there's two basement hatches: one leads to a flooded basement, but the other is blocked with Shovel Blade laying on the ground next to it. Gallery File:Shrine - swamp village.png|The figure of the shrine bears the signs of teeth. It's partially eaten File:The house with a flowers doormat.png|The house with a floral doormat File:Swamp village - a dog house and a well.png|A dog house and a well File:Inscriptions on the floor - swamp village - thieves.png|''The word "thieves" has been scratched out on the floor'' File:Swamp_village_-_fog_-_body.png|The fog of war shows normal rooms with a woman lying on a bed.